Strawberry princess: agent of the shinigami
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the anime with a female Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach.

* * *

We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen and we respect with every fiber that which cannot be explained..said a female voice.

A sense strong spirit energy close by said a female.

She jumped off a telephone pole and to the town below.

And so fell the sword of fate.

You got a death wish girl said thug #1.

Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about said Thug #1.

 **(a/n: for Ichigo's appearance in this fanfic just imagine her more feminine, dressing girls clothes and having long hair or look up images of female Ichigo on any search engine.)**

That's all you gotta say said Thug#1.

Then goes to punch her but she kicks in the face.

Didn't your mommy ever teach not to hit girls said the girl?

Then she stomps on him when falls to the ground.

Little yama's down we gotta help him said Thug #2.

Are you crazy? Said Thug #3.

No way I'm takin' on that psycho chick said thug #4.

Then she stomps Little yama's face into the pavement.

Now listen up you pond-scum said the girl.

Do you see that? Said the girl pointing to a tipped over flower vase.

First question! What do you think that is? Asks the girl.

You the one in the middle answer said the girl.

The other two freak.

What you talkin' to me… I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here said thug #2.

Correct said the girl while kicking him.

Now the next question! That vase over there why is it laying on its side? Asks the girl.

I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here said a thug.

Then she takes out the other two.

You boys catch on fast! Said the girl.

Now go and apologize or next time the flowers will be for you said the girl.

They apologize and run.

There! That outta keep those jerks from showing there faces around here said the girl.

Sorry about all that said the girl.

I'll bring you by some new flowers tomorrow said the girl.

Thank you for coming to my defense. I think now I'll finally be able to rest peacefully said the ghost girl.

No problem said the girl.

It's the least I could do said the girl.

Then she turns to face the other direction.

After all, you deserve to rest in peace said the girl.

Then she leaves and the ghost of the girl disappears.

 **My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I',m 15 years old so I'm a high school student said Ichigo.**

 **My family runs a medical clinic here in town said Ichigo.**

 **Maybe it's because we're entrusted with lives of the living not sure but for as long as I can remember I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed said Ichigo.**

Ichigo walks into the kitchen of her house.

I'm home said Ichigo.

Then she is attacked by her father.

You let your guard down said Isshin.

Always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again said Isshin.

Come on said Ichigo.

Is that any way to welcome your daughter after she just risked her life to help a spirit find peace? Said Ichigo.

Silence said Isshin.

Oh, so it's the ghost's fault now said Isshin.

I suppose it was ghosts that left your room a mess said Isshin.

Just because you see ghost and I don't don't you boss of this household said Isshin.

Hey! Stop your fighting you two come over here and your dinner said Yuzu.

Let 'em fight more rice for me said, Karin.

That's not very nice Karin said Yuzu.

Then Ichigo punched her dad in a wall.

I gotta tell ya dad any normal healthy high school kid a 7 o'clock curfew is really uncool said Ichigo.

Ichigo speaking of uncool you have a new one said, Karin.

Then she sees the ghost.

Hey! Said Ichigo.

How long have you been there? Asks Ichigo.

Take a hike will ya! You damn pest said Ichigo.

I'm so done said, Karin.

Poor Ichigo! Dad or ghosts, it's always something said, Karin.

I think she's kind of lucky to able to see ghosts said Yuzu.

I sort of sense their presence sometimes but that's about it said Yuzu.

I don't see what the big deal is with ghosts said, Karin.

I don't even believe in them said, Karin.

Yuzu gasps.

Karin, I don't get how you say something like that I thought you had the power to see spirits too said Yuzu.

I'm in permanent denial said, Karin.

Just seeing them doesn't make believe in them said, Karin.

That's really cold said the male spirit.

Like my dinner said Ichigo.

You dropped your guard again said Ishin.

Aha said Ishin.

Get off said Ichigo.

Gotcha said Ishin.

Not charge for the lesson said Ishin.

Forget dinner I'm going to my room said Ichigo.

Oh! Ichigo said Yuzu.

Huh?! Said Ishin.

Wow! Said Karin

You sure have a way with kids, don't you said Karin.

Me? What did I do? Asks Isshin.

* * *

Up her room Ichigo put her bag on her desk chair.

Then she lays on her bed.

Meanwhile her father and sisters are talking about her and eventually, her dad goes over to a poster of her mother and whines.

The next morning Ichigo walks down to breakfast.

Hey! Said Ichigo.

Good morning Ichigo said Yuzu.

Morning said Ichigo.

Where's dad? Asks Ichigo.

Early meeting, said he'd be late tonight too said, Karin.

Again? Asks Ichigo.

Then she notices the news report on the tv.

Something bad happen? Asks Yuzu.

That's near here said Ichigo

* * *

Scene changes to Ichigo walking past the scene and to the corner from the night before.

Hello said Ichigo.

Just then she heard a screeching noise and rushed towards it.

And when she arrived at the source the area was in Chaos.

Then she sees a creature.

Whoa! What the hell is that said Ichigo?

Help me said the ghost girl from the day before.

Run. hurry said Ichigo.

What is that thing? Asks the ghost girl.

I don't know said Ichigo.

Then she falls.

Come on said Ichigo.

We gotta go said Ichigo.

Then a black butterfly appears followed by a girl around her age in a black kimono with a sword in her hand.

She kills the creature then leaves.

Hey, hold on said Ichigo.

Then the crowd starts asking questions.

* * *

Later that night.

 _Who was she said Ichigo?_

 _I can make any sense of what happened out there today said Ichigo._

Then the black butterfly and the girl from before appeared in her bedroom.

What the hell are you doing here? Asks Ichigo.

She doesn't answer.

Then she put her hand on her sword.

Ah! Put that away said Ichigo.

You're not slicing me up said Ichigo.

Hey said Ichigo.

 _It's getting closer said the girl._

I feel it said Rukia.

Then she kicks her in the behind.

Who are you, and what do you want? Asks Ichigo.

She crashed into the floor.

Then Ichigo turns one the light,

If you think you're a bugler, you're not very good one said Ichigo.

For starters, you shouldn't talk to yourself said Ichigo.

You kicked me said Rukia.

But i can't be seen by ordinary humans said Rukia.

Are you saying you can see me? Asks Rukia.

Well, considering that was my foot i just planted in your behind, you tell me said Ichigo.

You were the one in town earlier i remember said Rukia.

Boy, nothing gets by you said Ichigo.

How very strange said Rukia.

You look normal, but you must be defective in some way said Rukia.

She pushes her hand away.

I'll show defective said Ichigo.

Then she goes to kick her but she jumps up and uses Ichigo as a stepping stone.

Who are you? Asks Ichigo.

You want to know? Asks Rukia.

Then i'll tell you said Rukia.

I'm a soul reaper said Rukai.

The Rukia explains.

So you are something called a soul reaper said Ichigo.

Rukia nods.

And you're telling me that you were sent here on a mission by something called the soul society said Ichigo.

Rukia nods again.

To deal with demons like the one we saw on the street today said Ichigo.

Which was chasing after that girl's soul said Ichigo.

That's all believable to me along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy said Ichigo.

How dare you said Rukia.

Why wouldn't you believe in soul reapers when just admitted you can see spirits said Rukia.

I've never seen or heard of soul reapers before said Ichigo.

And frankly, your whole story is just too incredible said Ichigo.

I don't believe in anything i can't see said Ichigo.

Well, you see me don't you said Rukia.

Well, that's true, and i's with fact that you're not human said Ichigo.

But don't you go play your soul reaper game somewhere else, ok brat said Ichigo.

Now run along said Ichigo.

I'm a brat, am i? Said Rukia.

Bakudo number one said Rukia.

Sai said Rukia.

An invisible forced restrains Ichigo and she falls over.

I can't move! What did you do to me said Ichigo?

Paralysis said Rukia.

I've used what know as a Kido on you said Rukia.

It's a high-level incantation only we soul reapers can cast said Rukia.

It's useless to struggle against it said Rukia.

You're just wasting your energy said Rukia.

I may appear young to you, but i lived nearly 10 of your lifetimes said Rukia.

I would kill you on the spot for your insults if it were not against my orders said Rukia.

So you, brat, be grateful said Rukia.

You've got nerve said Ichigo.

And now said Rukia.

Rukia drew her sword and raised it.

Ichigo prepared for a blow that never came.

Oh said a voice.

Huh?! Said Ichigo.

It's that guy from yesterday said Ichigo.

No. please don't said the ghost.

I don't want to be sent to the underworld said the ghost.

You needn't worry because you are bound for a better place, the soul society said Rukia.

There, your soul will be at peace said Rukia.

Where'd he go? Asks Ichigo.

What did you do to him? Asks Ichigo.

Rukia puts her sword away.

I sent his spirit to the soul society said Rukia.

It's one of the main responsibilities of a soul reaper said Rukia.

People here sometimes call it passing on said Rukia.

Now i'll explain why i'm here said Rukia.

And i'll use small words so you understand it said Rukia.

There are two type of spirits in this world said Rukia.

Huh?! Said Ichigo.

The first kind are the normal spirits called wholes said Rukia.

The ghosts that you see are usually this kind said Rukia.

The second kind are evil spirits known as hollows said Rukia.

The hollows attack people living or dead, in order to devour their souls said Rukia.

Any questions before i go on? Asks Rukia.

First of all, why do your drawings suck so bad? Asks Ichigo.

Then she draws a mustache on Ichigo's face.

Ah! Said Ichigo.

You'll pay for this said Ichigo.

Let us continue with our lesson Madame said Rukia.

There are two main jobs for soul reapers said Rukia.

First, to lead wholes to the soul society through konso, as i just did said Rukia.

Second, to exorcise the hollows wherever we find them said Rukia.

That hollow with the bug body this afternoon why was it chasing that girl? Asks Ichigo.

That i don't know said Rukia.

We have yet to fully understand what motivates the hollows to do the thing they do said Rukia.

Then she gets a shock.

What was that?! Said Ichigo.

Whatever the case, the one thing we do know there is still a second hollow prowling somewhere nearby said Rukia.

Then what the hell are you waiting for? Asks Ichigo.

Go out and kill it said Ichigo.

I would, but i can't seem to detect its location said Rukia.

Usually, i have no trouble finding a hollow that's close by said Rukia.

But here's it's as if my senses are being jammed by some powerful force said Rukia.

What are you, deaf? Asks Ichigo.

There's something huge howling out there said Ichigo.

That sound has to be a hollow said Ichigo.

Something howling said Rukia.

What do you mean? Asks Rukia.

Now i hear it said Rukia.

Definitely, a hollow said Rukia.

That's what i've been telling you said Ichigo.

That's Yuzu said Ichigo.

Hey, wait said Ichigo.

Untie me said Ichigo.

 _This spirit pressure is among the strongest i've ever felt said Rukia._

 _I could i not have sensed it earlier said Rukia._

Ichigo said Yuzu.

Yuzu! What happened? Said Ichigo.

Ichigo, Karin's been… said Yuzu.

Ichigo you gotta save her said Yuzu.

You gotta let me go said Ichigo.

Then scream is heard from downstairs.

Then Rukia takes off.

Gotta break free said Ichigo.

* * *

Scene shifts to downstairs there is a hole in the wall.

And Karin is in the grasps of a hollow.

Aah! Put me down said, Karin.

Rukia draws her sword.

Then Ichigo tumbles down the stairs.

Stay out of it said Rukia.

Damn, it said Ichigo.

Huh?! Said Rukia.

Then Ichigo stands up.

How can she be on her feet when she's under my spell said Rukia.

Fool! You'll only get in the way said Rukia.

Shut up said Ichigo.

Then she sees her younger sister in grip of a monster.

Karin said Ichigo.

Then she starts to struggle against the Kido.

Stop! The Kido is too strong for a human to break said Rukia.

If you keep trying you'll only cause damage to your soul said Rukia.

 _What?! She's breaking to kido said Rukia._

Don't do it said Rukia.

Ichigo grabs a chair and runs at the Hollow.

Ichigo get me outta here said, Karin.

Ichigo goes to attack but the hollow just swats her away.

Karin said Ichigo.

I found you said the hollow.

Then Rukia cuts its arm so it drops Karin and Ichigo catches her.

Then he hollow disappears.

Karin no said Ichigo.

Don't worry she'll be alright said Rukia.

The hollow left without devouring either of your sister's soul said Rukia.

Are you sure? Asks Ichigo.

Yes said Rukia.

It's seeking a specific soul to eat, one with a much higher concentration of spirit energy said Rukia.

In fact… the hollow earlier was hungry for that soul, too said Rukia.

Not the girl's said Rukia.

But why? Asks Ichigo.

For some reason, most of your spirit energy was hidden deep within you until now, when you needed it to save your sister said Rukia.

That's why i didn't sense anything unusual about you when i arrived said Rukia.

It also explains why the hollows haven't come after you said Rukia.

The spirit energy you have bottled up inside you started to pour out when you made contact with

that young girl's ghost said Rukia.

As a result, your soul became exposed said Rukia.

Those two hollows today detected your soul through that girl said Rukia.

And they were using her to track it down said Rukia.

Which means… the hollows are really after you said Rukia.

Those things want me? Said Ichigo.

It's back! Get out of here said Rukia.

No said Ichigo.

So the vicious attacks on that poor girl were because of me? Asks Ichigo.

That's one way to look at it said Rukia.

And now both my sisters could wind up dead, and the whole thing is my fault? Asks Ichigo.

Then she remembers her sister's pleas

Coward! Said Ichigo.

Quit attacking others said Ichigo.

If it's my soul you want, come and get it said Ichigo.

Fight me one on one you ugly bastard said Ichigo.

Oh, no said Rukia.

Then Rukia took the hit for Ichigo.

Soul reaper said Ichigo.

You are a fool said Rukia.

How could you possibly have thought you were any match for a hollow? Asks Rukia.

Did you really think that everything would be over if you gave your soul said Rukia?

One soul doesn't satisfy them for long said Rukia.

If you don't stop interfering, we're all going to end up as its food said Rukia.

I;m too injured to fight said Rukia.

Do you want to save your family? Asks Rukia.

Of course, i do said Ichigo.

If there's a way, then tell me how said Ichigo.

It will only be temporary said Rukia.

But… you become a soul reaper yourself said Rukia.

What? Said Ichigo.

You must take my Zanpakuto and run it through the center of your being, so that i may pour my powers into you said Rukia.

I can't guarantee you will live but if it doesn't work, it won't matter said Rukia.

Then give me that blade, soul reaper said Ichigo.

My name is Rukia said Rukia.

Rukia Kuchiki said Rukia.

And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki said Ichigo.

Then she stabbed herself, an explosion of spirit energy appeared and then the Hollows was cut off.

Ichigo appears in a soul reaper uniform.

How could this have happened? Asks Rukia.

I meant to give her only half my powers, but somehow, she's taken nearly all of it said Rukia

This ends now said Ichigo.

What kind of a being is she? Asks Rukia.

I've never seen a human with spirit energy as strong as this said Rukia.

That's what was jamming my senses before said Rukia.

I never heard of a human with enough strength to break the kido on her own said Rukia.

And i have never seen a soul reaper wield such a huge Zanpakuto said Rukia.

You will pay the price for hurting my family, you hollow scum said Ichigo.

Feel the wrath of my blade said Ichigo.

Then she kills the hollow by slicing it in half.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own bleach

* * *

Good morning Ichigo said Isshin.

Are you nuts? Asks Ichigo.

What kind of sick, twisted freak attacks his own daughter while she's just lying there sleeping? Asks Ichigo.

You are getting good said Isshin.

It looks like there's nothing left for me to teach you, my dear said Isshin.

Huh? Said Ichigo.

Then she grabs her dad's collar.

Wait a minute said Ichigo.

What about Karin and Yuzu's injuries from last night? Asks Ichigo.

Huh? Injuries? What are you talking about? Asks Isshin.

What? Said Ichigo.

* * *

Scene changes to the hole in the Kurosaki house.

It's a miracle said Isshin.

A truck plows into our house and none of us even get so much as a scratch said Isshin.

What's more miraculous is the fact that none of us even woke up when it happened said, Karin.

 _I don't get it thought Ichigo._

 _Their wounds are completely gone thought Ichigo._

 _They think that a truck did all this? Thought Ichigo._

 _Could this have been the work of that soul reaper? Thought Ichigo._

Ichigo said Yuzu.

You better hurry up and eat breakfast or you're going to be late said Yuzu.

Yeah said Ichigo.

I wonder if she went back to that place she was talking about said Ichigo.

The soul society said Ichigo.

* * *

Scene changes to Ichigo rounding a corner then she feels someone walk into her,

Oh sorry, Orihime said Ichigo.

No problem said Orihime.

So why are you late? Asks Tatsuki

Tell you later said Ichigo.

You wanna join for us for lunch? Orihime asks.

Sure said Ichigo.

* * *

Scene change to a classroom,

Hey, Ichigo said a male voice.

I heard a truck crashed into your house last night, girl said the male voice.

Pretty much said Ichigo.

So, did you clean it all up yet? Asks male 2.

Are you kidding? Asks Ichigo.

It's gonna take forever said Ichigo.

Need any help? Asks male 3.

That's okay said Ichigo.

Yeah, chad said Keigo.

I mean, you could end up bringing the whole house down said Keigo.

Hey, what have you got next? Ichigo asks.

Language lab said boy 1.

Hello, you're Ichigo, aren't you? Rukia asks.

Uh? Said Ichigo.

She turns around.

Wha? Said Ichigo.

I'll be sitting next to you from now on said Rukia.

My name is Rukia said Rukia.

Ah! It's - it's you said Ichigo.

Hey, Ichigo said Keigo.

What's wrong with you? Keigo asks.

You two know each other? Chad asks.

Course not said Rukia.

We've never met before said Rukia.

Isn't that right, Ichigo? Said Rukia.

Rukia's a brand new transfer students said boy 1.

Nice to meet ya said Keigo.

It's a pleasure said Rukia.

Then Rukia held out her hand and Ichigo noticed the words " if you say anything i'll kill you" written there

* * *

Scene changes to the roof of the school.

All right, you freaky little nut job said Ichigo.

What the hell do you think you're doing? Ichigo asks.

Then Rukia plays an innocent girl routine.

First of all, you can knock it off with that goody two shoes act said Ichigo.

Well, I think it's pretty good considering I learned it overnight said Rukia.

All right, forget it said Ichigo.

So tell me just what you're doing here now anyway? Ichigo asks.

Weren't you supposed to back to your Soul Society or whatever it was? Asks Ichigo.

I can't said Rukia.

Only soul reapers can go back to the Soul Society said Rukia.

I haven't the power to return anymore said Rukia.

What do you mean? Asks Ichigo.

Last night I almost all my powers as a soul reaper said Rukia.

I'm afraid they were all absorbed into you Ichigo said Rukia.

Huh? Said Ichigo.

I wouldn't know anything about that said Ichigo.

Thanks to you, for the time being, i'm stuck in this ridiculous Gigai form said Rukia.

What do you mean by Gigai? Asks Ichigo.

It's a temporary body that serves as a vessel in an emergency said Rukia.

If the soul reaper is drastically weakened they reside inside a Gigai until their powers come back said Rukia.

Oh, now, I get it said Ichigo.

So that's why the others were able to see you before right said Ichigo.

Precisely said Rukia.

And so until my powers come back it's up to you perform the duties of a soul reaper said Rukia.

It's only natural said Rukia.

You now possess the strength of a soul reaper said Rukia.

You do not have the right to refuse your calling said Rukia.

No way said Ichigo.

What said Rukia.

My monster fighting days are over said Ichigo.

That was a one time deal said Ichigo.

Don't be ridiculous Ichigo said Rukia.

You did just fine yesterday said Rukia.

That was only because my family was in danger said Ichigo.

But it's not like i'm ready to go and fight for complete strangers or anything said Ichigo.

Sorry to disappoint you said Ichigo.

Then she turns and walks away.

I see said Rukia.

Guess there's no other choice, then said Rukia.

Hey said Rukia.

Huh said Ichigo.

Ah, crap said Ichigo.

What happened to my body? Asks Ichigo.

What in the world did you do to me? Asks Ichigo.

Follow me said Rukia.

* * *

Scene changes to a playground.

Hey, you going to tell me where we're going, here said Ichigo.

We're getting close said Rukia.

Close to what? Asks Ichigo.

Our latest orders from the Soul Society said Rukia.

It looks like a spirit of a body that dwells here in this park is likely to come under attack soon said Rukia.

Then they hear a scream and a piece of playground equipment explodes.

they see an insect-like hollow casing a little boy's spirit.

Help me said the boy.

Ichigo runs forward.

Wait! Hold on said Rukia.

What is it? Asks Ichigo.

Just where are you going? Asks Rukia.

That boy's a complete stranger, isn't he? Asks Rukia.

So what? Said Ichigo.

I can't just stand by and let it happen said Ichigo.

You expect to me to watch him die? Asks Ichigo.

Don't be such a fool said Rukia.

In the eyes of a soul reaper, all the spirits of this worlds are equal said Rukia.

Getting involved simply because spirits are nearby or they need help isn't how it works said Rukia.

Let him be said Rukia.

If you intend to help this child then commit yourself to saving every spirit said Rukia.

You must be willing to go any length even sacrifice your own life said Rukia.

The boy falls, Ichigo draws her Zanpakuto and slices the hollows leg off.

She slices off another leg.

The follows falls onto it's back and disappears.

Have you made your decision, Ichigo? Asks Rukia.

Like hell, I have said Ichigo.

Huh? Said Rukia.

I haven't decided to do squat said Ichigo.

I saved this boy because I wanted to said Ichigo.

You hear me? Said Ichigo.

What about you? Asks Ichigo.

Me said Rukia.

I seem to remember you putting your life on the line to save me last night said Ichigo.

Tell me were you really thinking about your duty when you rushed to help me? Asks Ichigo.

Of course not. That's the last thing on your mind when you save someone said Ichigo.

Huh said Rukia.

The hollow reappears.

At the very least I choose to be different said Ichigo.

She turns and stabs the hollow in the face.

It falls and vanishes.

You okay? Asks Ichigo.

Then she performed a Konso and sent over to the Soul Society.

You did that quite beautifully said Rukia.

I'm gone said Ichigo.

* * *

Scene changes to Orihime's place.

She is reading and a male spirit is watching.

She then closes the curtains.

The male spirit then feels something and looks to see two hollows.

The hollows wrap him with tentacles.

What are you doing? Asks the spirit.

Stop said the male spirit.

They disappear and take him to an unknown Location.

What's happening? Asks the male spirit.

Where am I? Asks the male spirit.

I don't understand said the male spirit.

What are you going to do to me? Asks the male spirit.

Then a shadow comes up behind him and he turns to face it.

You are a lost little spirit said a hollow.

Now, let's devour this soul said the hollow.

The male spirit runs.

Get him orders the hollow.

Then the male spirit is attacked and he turns into a hollow himself.

* * *

Scene changes to Rukia speaking.

Hear my voice oh Lord said Rukia.

Help your humble daughter understand why she was born said Rukia.

And if your divine wishes it summon her back to your side said Rukia.

I await your said Rukia.

Jeez, would you shut up already yells Ichigo?

What is your problem? Asks Rukia.

I am studying contemporary language said Rukia.

You're off by a couple centuries said Ichigo.

So tell me, how long do you plan on following me around? Asks Ichigo.

Until you answer your calling as a soul reaper said Rukia.

Yeah, right whatever said Ichigo.

Hey said Ichigo.

Orihime said Ichigo.

Oh, Ichigo said Orihime.

Did you just get hit by that car? Asks Ichigo.

Oh! Maybe said Orihime.

What do you mean, maybe? Asks Ichigo.

Are you going to be okay? Asks Ichigo.

Mm-hmm! It was just a little bump on my head said Orihime.

Don't worry! I'm fine I swear said Orihime.

You sure you don't want to see my dad? Asks Ichigo.

Mm-hmm said Orihime.

Where'd that car go that hit you? Asks Ichigo.

Hm? It drove away said Orihime.

Orihime said Ichigo.

Oh, sorry said Orihime.

Mm! Well, all right said Ichigo.

I guess as long as you're okay said Ichigo.

Rukia said Orihime.

That's right and just who are you said Rukia.

Hello! She's in the same class as you said Ichigo.

Her name is Orihime said Ichigo.

Get your head out your butt said Ichigo.

Huh? Said Rukia.

Oh, of course, said Rukia.

Orihime! How are you? Asks Rukia.

Oh, i'm great thank you said Orihime.

Well, now it appears you've been shopping said Rukia.

Huh? Said Orihime.

Oh, that's right Dinner said Orihime.

My leeks, banana's, butter, and bean jam seem to have made it too said Orihime.

 _Ugh, I don't want to know what she's going to make with that thought Ichigo._

How did you get that bruise on your leg? Asks Rukia.

What bruise? Asks Orihime.

Oh, I guess that happened just now when that car ran into me said Orihime.

Jeez! Does it hurt? Asks Ichigo.

A little bit but i'm okay said Orihime.

You sure? Asks Ichigo.

Um, what's the matter Rukia? Asks Orihime.

Huh said Rukia.

Is anything wrong? Asks Orihime.

Uh, right well you take care said Rukia.

Thanks said Orihime.

So want me to walk you home? Asks Ichigo.

No thanks said Orihime.

See ya said Orihime.

She needs to be more careful said Ichigo.

So then that girl said Rukia.

You mean Orihime said Ichigo.

Are you close to her? Asks Rukia.

Yeah, we became friends about three years ago when late her brother Sora was brought to our clinic after a traffic accident but he died said Ichigo.

What said Rukia.

He was in a car wreck said Ichigo.

He was the only family she had said Ichigo.

How in tune to the spirit realm were you? Asks Rukia.

Huh? Said Ichigo.

Not as much as I am now said Ichigo.

I mean it's really only recently I've been able to fully see and communicate with the spirit realm said Ichigo.

Why? What's up? What are you thinking? Asks Ichigo.

Nothing said Rukia.

See you later said Rukia.

Huh? Hey said Ichigo

Where are you going? Asks Ichigo.

Back home said Rukia.

Where's that? Asks Ichigo.

You really want to know? Asks Rukia.

I guess not said Ichigo.

Then don't ask me said Rukia.

Huh? Said Ichigo.

Yeah, right said Ichigo.

* * *

Scene changes to Orihime's place.

A doorbell rings.

Coming said Orihime.

A door opens.

Oh, hi, Tatsuki said Orihime.

My mom thought that I should bring this over for you said Tatsuki.

It's stewed beef and potatoes said Tatsuki.

Wow said Orihime.

Great said Orihime.

Home-made beef and potatoes said Orihime.

Oh, boy said Orihime.

This is delicious said Orihime.

I swear if me or Ichigo don't bring meals over for you-you always end up cooking the weirdest stuff said Tatsuki.

I never thought about it said Orihime.

You really think so? Asks Orihime.

Um, yeah said Tatsuki.

I mean, what is this stuff? Asks Tatsuki.

* * *

Scene changes to Icihgo's house.

Hey Ichigo said Yuzu.

You haven't seen my Pajamas, have you? Asks Yuzu.

Yuzu come on said Ichigo.

Knock before you come in here said Ichigo.

Well i'm sorry i asked said Yuzu.

You've been so mean since you started high school said Yuzu.

Have not, and i don't know where your pajamas' are said Ichigo.

That is just so odd said Yuzu.

One of my dresses has gone missing too said Yuzu.

Why do you feel the need to ask me about every little thing? Said Ichigo.

Do i look like i care? Ask Ichigo.

Okay, Goodnight said Yuzu.

An order said Rukia.

What the? Huh? Huh? Said Ichigo.

Hey, Ichigo said Rukia.

She screams.

What the heck? What are you doing in there? Are those my sister's pj's you've got on? Asks Ichigo.

I'll explain later said Rukia.

We got orders said Rukia.

Orders? Asks Ichigo.

We're not alone said Rukia.

Wait, what are you saying said Ichigo.

Get down said Rukia.

Then a hollow appears.

Why are you standing there? Asks Rukia.

Do something said Rukia.

You have to aim for it's head said Rukia.

Ichigo said Rukia.

She slices it's arm.

You need to focus! Don't just swing your sword around said Rukia.

Shut up said Ichigo.

Who cares, as long as i kill it said Ichigo.

You're mine said Ichigo.

To shallow said Rukia.

Then the hollow grabs Ichigo's blade.

Then it's mask cracks.

What said Ichigo.

Then it goes through the ceiling.

It's getting away said Rukia.

Let's go said Rukia.

Ichigo, what's the matter? Asks Rukia.

Something's not right said Ichigo.

What? Asks Rukia.

I got a look at that thing's face said Ichigo.

And it was Orihime's dead brother said Ichigo.

Are you certain? Asks Rukia.

Yeah i was on duty the night he came to our clinic and i saw him just before died said Ichigo.

Here's a word of advice said Rukia.

Huh? Said Ichigo.

When attacking hollows, come from behind, and cleave their heads in one blow said Rukia.

Don't forget said Rukia.

It;s basic theory for any soul reaper said Rukia.

Why? What does that mean? Asks Ichigo.

It will keep your injures to a minimum said Rukia.

Also, with any luck, it will keep you from learning the hollow's identity said Rukia.

Wait a minute said Ichigo,

What do you mean, the identity? Asks Ichigo.

You just saw for yourself said Rukia.

Hm said Ichigo.

Do you understand? Asks Rukia.

The hollow were once souls of human beings, no different from anyone else said Rukia.

You never told me that said Ichigo.

So that thing i saw was just a monster, right? Asks Ichigo.

It was some beast from the underworld that needed to be wiped out said Ichigo.

That is correct said Rukia.

He is just a monster now said Rukia.

And he must be destroyed said Rukia.

But it was once human said Ichigo.

It can't be helped said Rukia.

Souls that hold onto feelings of resentment or regret will sometimes resist Konso and linger on alone in this world said Rukia.

Should that happen, they either become hollows on their own, or they're devoured by other hollows and become one of the fold said Rukia.

But that's said Ichigo.

What? They were together said Tatsuki.

Mm-hm, but they were only walking home together Tatsuki said Orihime.

I didn't think Ichigo was a said Tatsuki.

A what? Asks Orihime.

Never mind said Tatsuki.

And she didn't walk you home when you were hurt said Tatsuki.

Well, no but but she offered and she did offer to take me to she her dad said Orihime.

Then they hear a crash.

Hey, what was that? Asks Tatsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own bleach

I just don't get it said Ichigo.

Why did Orihime's brother attack us? Asks Ichigo.

Not us, just you said Rukia.

Judging from the last hollow you killed, I would guess there's a more powerful hollow behind this that wants consume your spirit energy said Rukia.

It probably has several hollows under its control said Rukia.

It knows where you are now, and is sending other hollows here to carry out its orders said Rukia.

That would explain why Orihime's brother has come to attack you said Rukia.

Did you expect me to kill him now? Asks Ichigo.

There's no way I could do that said Ichigo.

You have to do it said Rukia.

You haven't got a choice said Rukia.

If you don't kill him, he'll wander around forever said Rukia.

And he'll keep coming after you again and again until he gets your soul said Rukia.

Wait, you aren't the only one in danger said Rukia.

Who else would he want? Asks Ichigo.

Orihime, his sister said Rukia.

Scene changes to Orihime's Apartment.

Wow, that was just the best dinner, wasn't it? Asks Orihime.

Yeah, it really was, thanks said Tatsuki.

You got any dessert? Asks Tatsuki.

I'm out of ice cream said Orihime.

But I do have some bean sprout and some eggplant jelly we can pour over that said Orihime.

Ew, no thanks said Tatsuki.

Huh? did you hear that? Asks Tatsuki.

Poor Enroku fell down said Orihime.

Oh, my gosh, how'd you got this big rip in your head said Orihime?

Scene changes to Ichigo hopping roofs with Rukia on her back.

So then Hollows will attack their own families? Asks Ichigo.

Brothers, sisters, even children said Rukia.

So explain, why would they do that said Ichigo.

Hollows are fallen souls, souls that were not guided into the Soul Society by a soul reaper said Rukia.

Souls that were not protected from other hollows said Rukia.

Abandoned, they fall and lose their hearts and become hollows themselves said Rukia.

Now that this hollow has failed to devour your soul, i'm sure he will go after his sister, the person he loved the most when he was alive said Rukia.

Remember the bruise we saw on Orihime's leg? Asks Rukia.

She said it was from being hit by a car said Rukia.

But I've seen marks like that before said Rukia.

That mark could only have been left a by a hollow said Rukia.

So you think her brother's already tried to kill her once, and he's about to try it again said Ichigo.

That's very possible said Rukia.

Scene changes to Orihime's apartment.

What? Said Orihime.

Is this blood? Asks Orihime.

Uh, Orihime? Said Tatsuki.

Tatsuki is hit.

What happened? Asks Tatsuki.

And why am I bleeding? Asks Tatsuki.

Then she hit again and thrown across the room.

The attacker is Orihime's brother.

Who is invisible to Tatsuki.

Something's here said Tatsuki.

But I don't see anything said Tatsuki.

She attacks again.

What's happening? Who's there? Asks Tatsuki.

Orihime is watching and she is a spirit.

What's going on? What is that, that monster? Thought Orihime.

And what is it doing to Tatsuki? Thought Orihime.

Then Orihime sees her body.

Who's that? Thought Orihime.

That's me said Orihime.

But how? Asks Orihime.

Orihime looks to down to see a chain on her chest.

She grabs it.

Where did this come from? Asks Orihime.

She pulls on it.

I can't breathe said Orihime.

Tatsuki said Orihime.

I can't just sit here said Orihime.

I've got to do something said Orihime.

Tatsuki said Orihime.

Are you okay? Asks Orihime.

Ah! Get away! Stay back said Tatsuki.

What are you screaming about, Tatsuki? Asks Orihime.

It's just me said Orihime.

What's wrong? Asks Orihime.

It's useless talking to her now, Orihime said Sora.

She can't hear us said Sora.

She can't even see us said Sora.

Then Tatsuki faints.

Tatsuki said Orihime.

Why not? Asks Orihime.

And how do you know my name? Asks Orihime.

That makes me sad, Orihime said Sora.

Have you forgotten my voice? Asks Sora.

How could you? Asks Sora.

It's me, can't you tell? Asks Sora.

What are you talking about? Asks Orihime.

It makes me sad, Orihime… very, very said Sora.

Then he goes to attack her but something stops the attack.

She looks to see Ichigo dressed in black and holding the hollow back with a huge sword.

I am the one you're really after said Ichigo.

Leave her alone and fight me said Ichigo.

The hollow disappears.

Damn Tatsuki, how did you get caught up in all this? Thought Ichigo.

Ichigo said Orihime.

Thank you for rescuing us from that thing said Orihime.

But where did you come from? Asks Orihime.

Whoa, hold on a minute said Ichigo.

How in the hell can you see me? Asks Ichigo.

Why shouldn't I? Asks Orihime.

Flashback starts

Soul Reapers are spirit being said Rukia.

And as such, no ordinary human will be able to see you said Rukia.

Only other spirit beings can see you said Rukia.

Flashback ends.

Then she's said Ichigo.

That's right said Sora.

She's a spirit being now said Sora.

In other words, Orihime is dead said Sora.

She charges him, he dodges, grabs Orihime's chain and drags her with him.

Ah! Said Orihime.

She goes to attack again but it whack her with it's tail and she is sent flying out of the apartment.

Stay back said Sora.

The smack her with his tail and sends her into the ground.

Ichigo said Rukia.

Ichigo said Rukia.

Get up said Rukia.

Ichigo said Orihime.

She's hurt said Orihime.

I have to go help her said Orihime.

Let me go. Let me go said Orihime.

Orihime, have you forgotten me? Asks Sora.

Sora? Said Orihime.

Is that you? Asks Orihime.

Ichigo! Come on, get up said Rukia.

I'm trying said Ichigo.

This is not going to be easy said Rukia.

So where are you hurt? Asks Rukia.

Like you care said Ichigo.

Forget about it, i'm okay said Rukia.

Good cause you've got work to do said Rukia.

Listen carefully said Rukia.

Huh said Ichigo.

That hollow may have been her brother once said Rukia.

But now it's nothing but a monster said Rukia.

You've got to stop it said Rukia.

It has no heart, so put aside all your feelings and destroy it said Rukia.

Are you really Sora? Are you my brother? Asks Orihime.

Yes, Orihime, it's me said Sora,

Your lying said Orihime.

My brother was gentle said Orihime.

He would never do the things you're doing said Orihime.

I was so lonely said Sora.

Oh said Orihime.

You were beginning to forget about me, sister said Sora.

A little more each day said Sora.

After I died, you prayed for me every day said Sora.

I watched you said Sora.

It was your prayers and your thoughts that gave me peace said Sora.

It relieved me of my loneliness said Sora.

But after a year had gone by, things changed said Sora.

You became friends with those girls said Sora.

And then I saw that you began to pray for me less and less

Then when you entered high school, you stopped praying for me completely said Sora,

That's why I was so lonely said Sora.

Sora, you don't unders said Orihime.

Just listen to me, Orihime said Sora.

If you still have even a shred of love for me you will not betray me again said Sora.

Do exactly as I say said Sora.

I will deal with her said Sora.

It won't take long said Sora.

I shall devour this soul reaper and put an end to this said Sora.

No! Don't say Orihime.

This doesn't have anything to do with Ichigo said Orihime.

Leave her alone said Orihime.

It's not right for you to hurt her just because - said Orihime/

Shut up, Orihime said Sora.

Don't tell me what's right when it your fault I've become this monster said Sora.

I should kill you first for the way you've abandoned me, for choosing this and Ichigo said Sora.

Ober honoring my memory said Sora.

I'll kill you said Sora.

No, you won't you freak said Ichigo.

She stabs him and he lets Orihime let go.

Then he goes for Orihime and Ichigo slashes his hand.

Let me asks you something, Captain overbite, do you know older siblings are born first said Ichigo.

There's a reason said Ichigo.

They're born first so that they can look out for their little brothers and sisters and protect them said Ichigo.

Ichigo said Rukia.

And here, you threaten to kill your own sister said Ichigo.

Even a dead man doesn't ever have to right to say that said Ichigo.

Shut up said Sora.

You don't what you're talking about said Sora.

Orihime is mine said Sora.

I was Fifteen when she was born and raised her when our parents abandoned us said Sora.

To me, she has been more like a daughter than a sister said Sora.

Orihime, come with me now said Sora.

Back to when it was just you and me said Sora.

Happy together said Sora.

If you'll come, then I promise I will spare these other souls said Sora.

Wait, it's a trap said Rukia.

You can't believe him, because he doesn't have the feelings of a brother anymore said Rukia,

Are you sure? Asks Orihime.

That hairpin said Sora.

Brother? Said Sora.

Brother? Said Orihime.

What is that? Asks Rukia.

Orihime is mine said Sora.

Than Sora attacks Ichigo.

Orihime doesn't belong to anyone, and least of all, you said Ichigo.

She manages to push out of the house and goes after him.

Do it what are you waiting for said Rukia.

The spits acid at her and burns her hands causing her to drop her sword and then he goes to devour her but Orihime steps in the way.

Orihime said Ichigo.

Orihime, why did you do that? Asks Sora.

Sora I had to save Ichigo said Orihime.

Because this is all my fault said Orihime.

The reason you're this way… it's because of me because I begged you not leave me alone said Orihime.

Flashback starts.

Sora, don't die said younger Orihime.

Don't leave all alone, brother said younger Orihime.

Flashback ends.

That's why… you weren't able to find peace said Orihime.

And it's all my fault said Orihime.

Oh, Orihime said Sora.

Since you died, I've always had the sense that you were watching over me said Orihime.

Because I'd asked you to said Orihime.

Even yesterday, when that car was about to hit me, you protected me didn't you said Orihime.

I have this mark because you pulled my leg to get out of the way in time said Orihime.

That was you, wasn't it? Asks Orihime.

That explains it said Rukia.

Then one day I realized that if I kept depending on you to stay by my side, you'd never be able to rest in peace said Orihime.

But if I showed you… that my life was really happy and you didn't need to worry about me anymore, you could pass on said Orihime.

I never dreamed it make you sad and lonely said Orihime.

I would never want to do that to your brother said Orihime.

Orihime said Sora.

Rukia, what the hell is happening to him? Asks Ichigo.

That part of him that's still human is fighting the hollow for control said Rukia.

Evidently, this one did not become a hollow by choice said Rukia.

He must've been taken over said Rukia.

Taken over? By who? Asks Ichigo.

A soul that is devoured by a strong hollow is manipulated by that strong hollow said Rukia.

And that hollow desires you spirit energy said Rukia.

So it took over this poor soul, planning to use it to attack you said Rukia.

It hoped that since you knew this soul in life, you would hesitate to fight him, which, in fact, you did say Rukia.

Right now, the brother's soul is desperately fighting the hollow for his sister's sake said Rukia.

Ah, Orihime said Sora.

No said Sora.

Orihime said Ichigo.

It's all right said Rukia.

Fortunately, the chain of fate is still connected to her chest said Rukia.

As long as it's attached to her, she will not die said Rukia.

I need to treat her said Rukia.

Stay back said Rukia.

The power of my Kido should be able to save her said Rukia.

That hairpin she's wearing was a present from you, wasn't it Sora? Asks Ichigo.

She told me that once said Ichigo.

That's why she wears it every single day said Ichigo.

The turns and pick up her Zanpakuto.

Hmm said Ichigo.

What are you doing? Asks Ichigo.

I only have a short time before the hollow overwhelms me again and changes me back into a monster said Sora.

So while i'm sane and can still think clearly, i'll end this said Sora.

No, wait, don't do that said Ichigo.

Ichigo said Rukia.

Huh said Ichigo.

It's all right said Rukia.

He's made the right decision said Rukia.

Once you become a hollow you can never go back to what you were again said Rukia.

Passing on is the best thing for him said Rukia.

But Rukia said Ichigo.

It's okay said Rukia.

You'll learn that exercising a hollow is not the same thing as killing it said Rukia.

You're cleansing its soul and allowing it to enter the Soul Society said Rukia.

That's why Soul Reapers exist in the first place said Rukia.

To help souls find their way, and finally rest in peace said Rukia.

Huh said Ichigo.

Huh said Ichigo.

Wait, I have to tell you something said Orihime.

This hairpin, remember the argument we had about the day you gave it to me? Asks Orihime.

I said I didn't like it because I thought it didn't look grown-up enough for me said Orihime.

I know I hurt your feelings said Orihime.

And you left without saying anything else said Orihime.

And that was the last time I saw you alive said Orihime.

So now I want to say what I should have said to you when you went off to work that day said Orihime.

My brother, have a good day said Orihime.

Thanks, Orihime said Sora.

Thank Sora passes on.

The next day Karakura high school on the roof.

No way said Girl 1.

Really said Orihime.

What happened was a Sumo wrestler with a gun blasted a hole through the wall into my room last night said Orihime.

Huh? Said Girl 1.

Please, Orihime, if you're going to make up stories, at least make them sound realistic said girl 1.

Like maybe a pro wrestling match spilled out of the ring said girl 1.

She got you said Girl 2.

Don't listen to them, Orihime said Girl 3.

I like your wild imagination said girl 3.

But it's not a made-up story said Orihime.

I swear it really happened said Orihime.

Right, Tatsuki? Said Orihime.

Yeah, I remember something last night said Tatsuki.

So that's what you did yesterday, huh? Asks Ichigo.

Mm-hmm said Rukia.

Flashback to last night

Ichigo, what's with these monsters and that big sword? Asks Orihime.

And wha said Orihime.

Orihime, what did you do to her? Asks Ichigo.

Memory replacement said Rukia.

I wiped out her memory of the night's events and gave a new one said Rukia.

Memory replacement said Ichigo.

Unfortunately, there's no way to predict what her memory will be replaced with said Rukia.

So tomorrow we'll find out what she thinks happened tonight said Rukia.

Flashback ends.

You used the same thing on my family the other day, didn't you? Asks Ichigo.

That's right, I did say Rukia.

What's wrong? Asks Rukia.

I'm still not ready to actually commit to this or anything said Ichigo.

Heh, i'm not the so noble a person that I can promise to risk my life for a stranger just like that said Ichigo.

On the other hand, though, I could never just stand around and watch while someone else is being hurt said Ichigo.

So i'll help you said Ichigo.

At least I will for now, with this work of yours as a Soul Reaper said Ichigo.

Good said Rukia.

I'm counting on you said Rukia.


End file.
